gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Nagrim
Racial Origins The Nagrim are descended from the Kuzaki, and emigrated to nearby Kalam-Grim centuries earlier. Led by Grim the Weak, the Nagrim founded their own society, based on peace rather than wealth and war. All has changed now, however, after the Nagrim surrendered to the Gruzan Orcs. Now their society is bitter and war-like, and dedicated to the expulsion of the Kuzaki. Political Structure The Nagrim are ruled by Kasta Khan, the Daenorrim warlord who captured the city. His reign is absolute, and any Dwarf who disagrees with his ruling is quickly made an example of. The only Dwarf who enjoys power is Giraz Bloodeye, descendent of the kings of Kalam-Grim. He acts as Kasta's emissary to the Stunted Folk, and also as his peace-keeper and spy. Giraz is feared by the Nagrim, as he is ruthless and loyal to Khan. He frequently executes innocent Nagrim as a show of power. Giraz, despite his power, is prohibited from offering advice to Khan, though he does own an entire tier of the city (as no one else wants to live near him). Social Structure There is no social structure as such amongst the Nagrim. The vast majority of the dwarves are slaves, and spend virtually every working hour in the mines and forges of Kalam-Grim, creating weapons for the murderous Khan. Life in the forges is difficult, and the Dwarves have very few rights. Most die early from over-work. Those whose work is shoddy are generally killed, or sent to work with the Orcs in the higher tiers, which generally leads to death anyway. Only those who show incredible loyalty to Khan, and a prowess at fighting, are allowed to join the Rimzadamin, Khan's personal army and the highest social order. Women in Nagrim society are rare, like in other Dwarven societies. They are expected to cover their faces and hair with veils, and are kept locked up in the lowest tier. It is instant death for a female to venture to the higher tiers without being married to one of the males. When a Rimzadami performs particularly well in battle, he is given one of the women as his wife. The females have no choice in the matter. The wife must be faithful and bear children, or she is executed. Occassionally, the uglier of the women are taken and used in Kalam-Grim's brothel, which is for use only to the warriors. It is a good source of money to Khan, and the Dwarves fight hard, hoping to earn a wife of their own. Military Structure The Rimzadamin are the fighting force of Kalam-Grim, and are constantly on duty. Becoming a warrior requires a display of complete loyalty, not to mention skill. It is the only way of receiving a wife, not to mention power and respect, and many young Nagrim train very hard to join the army. Currency Most Nagrim do not possess money, and none is minted in the mines. Only the Rimzadamin are paid, and even then very little. Most of the money in circulation is from Daenor, though there are also captured Kuzaki and Salasian coins. The Nagrim are issued food daily, but this is usually pittance, and many Dwarves starve. Minor crimes in Kalam-Grim result in receiving no food rations. Sometimes, this can last up to two weeks. Appearance The Nagrim average about 4’3 in height, and are usually less stocky and more starved than other Dwarves. They have long beards, generally dishevelled and dirty, and pale complexions. Most wear very little, only tattered clothing and rags, and their faces are generally marked by disease, which breeds swiftly in the slave-pits. Housing Most of the Nagrim do not possess houses, being forced to sleep in the deep Slave-pits, when not on duty. It is always a constant battle for space, and the sound of hammers on iron fills the echoing caverns all night. The soldiers of the Nagrim generally sleep in the former cavern-houses of Kalam-Grim, though it is often two or three to a room. Most of the luxury dwellings have been given to Khan's loyal minions, or reserved as guest chambers. The upper rooms have been taken over and fouled by Orcs, who use them as sleeping areas, toilets, wenching pits, or whatever is most appropriate at the time. Diet The Nagrim are fed very little, usually only a small meal a day. This usually consists of Mikhri, a Dwarven gruel consisting of fungus and bear-milk, prepared by the Nagrim cooks enslaved in the vast kitchens. The Rimzadamin are generally better treated, receiving two meals a day, at least one including meat and vegetables, as well as one ration of Gruga. Worship The Nagrim do not worship any gods, though Kumza is occasionally invoked. The Nagrim are forced to daily worship of Balzot and the Death Queen, by the small force of Black Fang which occupy the fortress. Stats Body Dev 2 Weapon 1 1 Smithing 1 2 Smithing 2 2 Caving 1 Mining 3 Appraisal 1 1 Evaluation 2 Stone Lore 1 1 Stalk/Hide 1 Language: Khiza 7 Language: Orcish 3 Background Pts. 55 Special- All get 45% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Category:Dwarves Category:Nagrim Category:Death-Pass Category:Ered Glos Category:Races